I could've gotten lost
by I Luv Johnny Cade
Summary: Brittany discovers she has feelings for her best "guy" friend. Everyone knows Alvin likes her, but will their every wish be granted? Just read and find out!


I was standing there on the step listening to the preacher speak as I starred into his deep brown eyes. I had gotten lost not able to here a single word, his eyes, making me melt in place… BEEP BEEP BEEP! Huh? "Oh man!" I said as I shot up from bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. "Nine thirty!" I announced upset. "Great, I'm late for school; again."

I took a shower and got dressed when I realized… Today's Saturday. "Darn it!" I yelled, but something down the stairwell caught my attention. Who was that man with mom? I don't think I've ever seen him before. I peeked over the railing only to find something very disturbing. They were making out. I shot my head back to where the rest of my body was and made a "P.U." face, anyway I was grossed out by looks, not by smell.

I decided to take another look. They had stopped kissing, and mom had seen me spying on them. "Come here young lady," she said firmly. I'm in for it this time. I walked down each step slower than the one before. "Brittany, I'd like you to meet Jason; your father," said my mother calmly. What? Did she say, "Father?" "Sorry mister, I met my dad, we had a blood test, two months ago, you seem nice, but you're not my dad, he's in Arkansas," I felt strange when I told him that, but then my mother shot me an evil glare, I could've sworn lasers might have came of those and blew me up! Was that steam coming out of her flaming red ears?

My impersonator fathers yelled at my mother on how she said he was my father, and why did she lie to him and what not. She started yelling back at him. I didn't want to hear it. My mother was crazy. I don't know how my sisters and I stayed alive for fifteen years. My dad was in Arkansas, because my mom and him had gotten a divorce. I ventured toward the door and ran outside, down the street, and into my best friend, well my best guy friend. "Alvin! Hi!" I said. "Hi Britt, umm... why are you running down the street like a crazed addict?" he asked with a smile.

"My mom found some I guy I'd never met before, and she's trying to say I'm his daughter, anyway I've had a blood test ad know my real dad, and then they started arguing," I said. "Understood," he said. "Let's go to the river." The river was basically our secret hide out, there's a rope to swing from side to side on, a neat bridge with a tire swing under it, and then out tree house that his dad, Mike, built for us when we were eight. "Okay," I said finally. We tore off down the roads of our city.

Not the biggest, but to me and Alvin, the most beautiful. Trees, churches, schools, playgrounds, everyone knew each other… Well almost everybody knew each other. There weren't many bars, maybe one or two, but that's okay. There are huge churches, little churches, and medium churches all around our city. Alvin and I go to a small church a few blocks away from our houses. As we ran I felt free, as if nothing in the world could stop me from- "Ouch!" I cried in pain. Alvin ran towards me, "Brittany! Are you okay?" I was confused, "Well, I don't know. I was running and felt free and then here I am," I said.

"You ran into a pole," he chuckled. "Well, am I bleeding?" I asked. "No, can you move?" I stood up and wiggled around. "It sure seems likes it," I giggled. "You're so clumsy, if your shoe laces were untied you'd fall into space!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as we walked on. I had never noticed this before but, his eyes shone like the sun on a cloudless day and he was REALLY cute. We were about half way there when my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I asked. "Brittany Allen where on earth are you!" yelled my angry mother.

"With Alvin," I replied. "ALONE? Where are you? You are in so much trouble young lady!" my mom wouldn't shut up so I hung up on her. "Who was that?" asked Alvin. "My mom," I said as I was putting my phone away. "Oh, well, don't you have to go?" he asked sadly. "I'm not going to listen to a low down cold hearted soul like hers," I replied.

He looked confused but didn't ask anything. We got to the river, finally, and it started raining. "How ironic, the minute before we got here it was sunny, but the minute we got here it's rainy," I said. Of course he didn't hear a single word I had said. Apparently he had the same thoughts as me, since he was scratching his head looking into the dark clouds of the early morning hours. "Ironic," I heard him say to himself. I had my eyes locked on the green sky above me. I then suddenly realized, "Tornado!" Alvin looked at me confused, "What? It's rain, and some thunder," he said. I stepped forward. "No," I said. "The sky does not turn green during a normal thunderstorm!" He looked up at the sky and said that we'd take shelter just incase I was telling the truth. "Alvin, please tell me where we're going to find shelter by an abandoned river?" I asked sweetly.

"I don't know, maybe a wolves' den?" he said sarcastically. I slapped him across the arm. "Sure! If you want to be eaten alive!" I responded. He chuckled at my answer. "Don't worry Britt, I won't let anything happen to you; promise," he smiled. He gave out his hand I accepted it as he tugged me through the broken branches of the forest. "Here, get in this ditch!" he yelled for me to do. I did so and he lie next to me, arm around my waist holding me down, just incase. The wind succeeded to blow me backwards, that's when I decided, "We need to go; now."

He shook his head in agreement and grabbed my hand as we ran some more. Soon there was this horrible freight train popping sound. "It's here," I thought. I admittedly dropped to the ground and covered my neck. "What the heck are you doing!" he shouted. looked up and yelled, "Get down if you want to at least TRY to live!" he got down, but just at that moment, everything went quiet. No wind, no rain, no clouds. I stood up in disbelieve. "There is NO WAY that could've happened," I shook my head. Well, I guess God wanted us to be on earth a little bit longer. "You... I... I don't know, that was cool, man, we could've been killed!" he said smiling. "And that's cool, how?" I asked with a smirk. He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders, "That's a good question, and the good answer is...I don't know?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, boys. Alvin had a big heart and was always there for his friends and family. He's fun-loving and sweet too! But most of all, he's REALLY cute. I mean, he has gorgeous eyes, a smile to die for, a great personality, the perfect body, and great hair! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, did, I just think what I think I just thought? Confusing right? Back to my thoughts. He's soooo cute! How could I have NEVER noticed that in him? Wait, his arm is still around me, not that I'm one to complain. I mean, why would I complain that my crush has his arm around my shoulder? Duh! I'm so lost in my thoughts; I can't hear a word he's saying. It was around noon. "Two hours? I thought, wow, time sure flies," I said looking down at my cell phone.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked me. I couldn't move, he basically asked me out on a date, not that he sees it the way I do, but still! "Umm, sure!" I got fidgety. "Wanna go to Dairy Queen?" he asked. I nodded as we walked on. A chilly breeze swept over the wet wooded palace of trees and mud. I shivered, and he started rubbing my arms, keeping me warm. I know he's caring and that, but, either it's just me loving him, or he likes me! Let's hope for choice two! Y heart basically melted in place. "You okay? It's not very chilly, and you're all shivery," he asked. "Well, yeah, but I have on flip flops, shorts, and a tank, not the warmest outfit," I replied. He kept rubbing my arms, but mid walk, he stopped. "Aaahh!" I squealed. "Stop it! Stop it! Alvin knock it off!" He was tickling me I could hardly breathe because of my laughter, and his is kinda cute! I tried to avoid him the best I could, but I tripped and fell over a rock.

I burst in to a horrible laughing fit. I guess my on going laughter made him laugh too. I finally stopped laughing and said, "We are the most immature fifteen year olds ever!" "Ha! WE? No no, you are very mistaken, YOU are the most immature fifteen year old ever," "Whatever!" I yelled. He stuck his hand out for me to take so I could get up. Next thing I knew he was wrapping his arms around me in a hug, I guess. I gasped in surprise. "What are you doing!" I exclaimed. "What? Can't a guy hug his best friend?" he smiled. "Yeah, but why?" I asked still pretty confused. "I don't know, you seem like a sister to me I guess," he said, but I could hear it in his voice that he was lying, I mean, I've known him all my life, so I know when he's lying.


End file.
